Generator Rex, The Beginning
by DEVOTEDJESUSFREAK
Summary: What happened after the initial nanite explosion? And how did Providence get ahold of Rex? Disclaimer; I own nothing of this show, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Flames bombarded ground zero as trillions upon trillions of floating nanites consumed the earth reaching from far end to far end, covering every inch, no, every millimeter of the planet. The whole sky likened that of the Aurora Borealis minus the pleasant, calming effect of the wonderous sight. The present world was in chaos and no one knew why this had happened. Why it was only twelve hours ago that earth was in relative peace when it happened. The Nanite Event. The military was in shambles trying to control the countless mutations and monstrosities the overcame every came country, nation and city. And Providence the privately founded international, security corporation by White Knight was at no loss for this tragedy. In fact they were foremost in the race to control and contain.  
After eighteen hours the nanite mutations were slowing and despite heavy loses and medium chaos things were running smoother. But White Knight wasn t one for imperfection so under Agent Six s leadership a team of fifteen Providence soldiers, three various specialty scientists and one tag along they set out for Abuses. What s our status? A female voice asked Agent Six from the backseat of the Jumper Jet. Her eyes were red and brightly swollen with a few stranded tears but she quickly wiped them off and continued her stoic face.  
ETA, one minute, Dr. Holiday, Agent said with an odd touch of emotion. Many untrained in Agent Six s language would ve thought nothing of the slightly softer edge in the mans tone but Holiday could guess. He cared, and he didn t want her going on this mission just because she wanted answers for her sisters sudden and horrible condition.  
Good, Holiday silently replied with an intent look on her face.  
Six, thirty seconds till land, The pilot called out. Six nodded. Alright men, your mission is to guard the scientists. This is ground zero, were the nanite explosion happened and we don t know what awaits. So be on guard and be aware, we go in now! Six ordered.  
The rear doors opened with a whoosh and everyone except the pilot got off. The soldiers let off various gasps for the chaos that was encircling the whole area. Every tree in the forest was black and barren, the ground was as hard and scorched as steel and the air had a horrible repugnant smelt to it. Thankful now were the Providence agents for the heavily insolated suits. Unthankful were scientists with makeshift suits out of partial white armor and heavy chunks of scientific equiptment.  
All right, team A head north, B head east team C is with me. We meet back in two hours no exceptions. Six said. Not that he wanted to leave his soldiers behind but he also had the duty to follow orders. Team C consisting of Holiday, Six, Callen, private Johnson and private Barnes headed off east. The mission was going as smoothly as possible when they spotted it. In the distance, twenty yards ahead in the once forest were a pack of large, enhanced rats that looked vicious to say the least. Get ready, Six said as he pulled out his katanas. Alongside him Callen and his privates along with Holiday pulled out their lethal guns except for Holiday who settled for a nonlethal gun with knockout bullets. The team advanced forward a few steps when the rats lunged forward. Six took on five at once as he furiously slashed away at their stone hard bodies. Callen faced off against four while Johnson and Barnes faced off against an unfortunate ten. Holiday only had to deal with two which would ve been an easy task lest their hard skin.  
Slash, Barnes got slashed in the chest and blood poured into the air.  
You jerk! Johnson screamed at the rat who killed his partner. He moved forward with agility when a rat jumped on his back. Get off me! He growled trying to throw the beast of.  
Johnson! Caleb yelled finishing off his last rat with a shot to the head when he noticed that Holiday was out of ammo and about to be devoured by the largest rat, about twenty feet high. Holiday! He added trying to decide which teammate to help. Obviously Six was trying to help to but out of nowhere another round of rats came up on him.  
Go Callen, save Holiday! His private said knowing full well the consequences of being left to fend alone. Callen gritted his teeth and ran off towards Holiday. As soon as Callens back was turned Johnson tossed the beast off his back but fell to the ground spontaneously as another rat bite his legs. He was finished, this was the end.

Chapter 2;

Sorry this has taken me so long, I've been having some internet trouble along with FF trouble. Hope you enjoy this!(P.S, I'm also sorry this is short, but feel free to review, comment or give suggestions)

"Holiday ,Callen, get behind me," Six panted out. He finished off his lot and finally got to the bloody Callen and the tired Holiday. Callen was out of ammo and the rat was still at large with only a few small insignificant bullet holes to count for their efforts.

Six taking charge slashed at the creature once, twice a dozen times but to no avail. The creature lifted it's huge paw and slamed it on all three of them. Callen had at least twenty broken bones, Holiday was fortunate enough to only suffer a broken leg and a sore body and Six had the joy of fracturing every rib and along with getting big multiple holes along his body from the rats sharp paws.

"Is everyone okay?" Six ground out as he held his bloody, side and fractured ribs. His stamina and endurance was at no shortage for even with all his ribs fractured he could still stand. Callen didn't' respond, he was out cold. Holiday tried standing up but fell back down."Six, my leg is broken."

"Dang it!" Six swore as he barely managed to hold up his katanas that got cracked by the force of they rat. Surely they wouldn't hold up for another minute but he had to try.

ROOOAR!

The rat screamed all of the sudden and started thrashing around. Holiday wobbled away from the creature while Six dragged Callen away.

"Why isn't it attacking?" Six asked genius Holiday.

"I'm not sure," Holiday stuttered out. But their question was soon answered when the monster changed into the size of a normal rat. Behind the rat was a small boy with black hair and bloodied body. It looked like he'd been through a tornado and then set through a blender. His face was red like he'd been crying but it also had a strong edge of pain and anger. Holiday would never forget that poor boys face.

"How did you…who are…."

Holiday got no response, the boy just walked away without saying a word leaving Holiday and Six with a thousand more questions. And that was it, the day ended. Six got Holiday and Callen back to Providence safely. Unfortunatly the two other teams that were sent out, they all died accept for one bloodied soldier who described the person that attacked them as black hair, strong build and power over vines in the ground. Just another mystery to solve among the countless others. But the question nagging both Holiday and Six the most was why there was a kid out there in the middle of nowhere and how did he cure the Evo?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!(Again), thanks for all the reviews and stuff, glad you like it, here's chapter 3! Kinda short but nonetheless. And by the way you'll see that in this chapter I start off with talking about a month earlier before the nanite event then I switch over to a flashback, well I'm going to be doing that a bit. I want to tell how Rex got his nanites while telling how the Nanite Event happened. So if it becomes confusing just holla at me!

A month earlier.

"Rex! Rex!" A familier voice called out.

Ten year old Rex dove around the corner with his best friend and brother Cain and jumped into the arms of their uncle. Uncle Van Kleiss.

"Uncle Kleiss! What're you doing here?" Cain exclaimed before Rex had the chance to.

Rex and Cain were inseperable. Where Rex went Cain went and where Cain went Rex went. And in such a big place as Abusus what with it's almost endless grounds and forest they always went. Sometimes Rex and Cain would be out exploring till midnight in the forest and their parents would have a heart attack and tell them never to do it again. Of course that never stopped them. Even when their parents posted extra security around the castle they still escaped.

But three years ago that changed. It was around 6 P.M when the two brothers were out in the forest playing hide and seek when something big, no humongous and deadly sprung up out of nowhere. Rex being a year older dived in the way of the wolf like creature and got cut pretty deep in the arm.  
Rex yelled and cried but quickly clamped down on that, his first priority was to make sure his brother was safe." Cain! Run! Cain!'  
Cain was at a standstill, wracked with terror and fear. "But, but Rex!"  
"Cain GO!" Rex screamed. The strange creature was backing up for another strike and Rex didn't want his brother to have these horrifying images in his head. "CAIN GO NOW! Get mom and dad!"

"Uh…Okay," Cain said unsurely but he still ran off. Taking a last glance back he could see he could see the monster's sharp claws pierce Rex's chest.

Rex's POV

We were having fun in the forest like always. The security that mom and dad placed for me and Cain was a joke. All I had to do was distract the guard by taunting him while Cain ran off then I would follow. But it was getting late and as we were heading back home a big brown and silver blur dove up on us. It looked like a wolf but it wasn't. I could see the sharp claws raining down on me before they pierced me in the right arm. I was screaming, it hurt so much but I couldn't let Cain get hurt.

"Cain! Run! Cain!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My little brother was just standing still while the monster was about to charge again.

"But, but, Rex!' My brother wined.  
"Cain GO!" I yelled harshly. I could see my brother crying but it didn't matter, he did."CAIN GO NOW! Get mom and dad!"

"Uh, okay," Cain muttered and then he ran off like a cat from a dog.

I held me bleeding arm and turned to face the creature."Pretty ugly snout you got their," I teased.

It snarled and I winced as it's foul breath jolted my face.

"And smelly breath," I added with a small life when SLICE!

In a flash the wolf pierced me in the chest with it's hand. It hurt so much but I couldn't even cry, couldn't scream, couldn't even think. It let go, it's fingers pulling out of my flesh making blood flow in the air. I felt a small amount of relief until blood filled my lungs and I passed out not knowing if I would live or die.

And I was only 8!


End file.
